The light-emitting diode (LED) has the advantages of being power saving and having a small volume, long life-time, fast response, low pollution, high reliability and large module flexibility, and so LEDs are widely applied in technical fields. Currently, as technology develops, the efficiency and the brightness of LEDs are continuously being enhanced so that the range of applications is enlarged to cover backlight modules of displays and a light source in vehicles. In the near further, it is possible that the LEDs will replace fluorescent lamps to become the next-generation light source. Furthermore, LEDs with the high power and high brightness will become the mainstream of future development, and the demands on them will gradually increase.
Presently, the package structure (such as a reflective cup) of a light-emitting diode is made of resin or a ceramic material. Although the ceramic materials have high mechanical strength, a ceramic material is not suitable for fabricating reflective cups of a smaller size. Furthermore, reflective cups made of a ceramic material have an inferior reflectivity. Therefore, a reflective cup used in the device having a light-emitting diode as the light source is generally made of resin.
The resin conventionally used in a molding composition (such as polyphthalamide, PPA) is apt to be yellowed and deteriorated during high-temperature and long-term operation, due to the inferior thermal and light stability. In addition, due to the low reactivity and inferior flowability during the transfer molding process, the molding composition employing the conventional resin exhibits inferior processability and has a longer molding time.
Accordingly, a molding composition with high thermal and light stability, improved processability, and short molding time is desired for solving the aforementioned problems.